Our Christmas
by EatSleep
Summary: Harry and Severus have shared a brief romance over two long years. For some reason, at every social event they end up furiously kissing one another. Everything comes to a head when they're invited to stay at Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Main pairing [HP/SS] but sub-pairing of [HG/LM] Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:/ Hello! I'm here with a short and fluffy story for Snarry and a tiny bit of Hermione & Lucius! I'm a fan of many pairings within the Harry Potter universe, and this one is a newly found favourite so I thought I could share with you a 12 chapter Christmas story that has a happy ending. _

_Harry's inner monologue will be written in italics—it can be quick to change between third person and his first person inner narrative so I've done my best to make it obvious for you! This story is rated 'M' for a reason, definite SLASH, so if you don't like it...well I'm not sure why you are reading it :D_

 _I'll be leaving a Christmas song recommendation for each chapter to help get you all in the festive mood!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Song:_ _Coldplay - Christmas Lights._

* * *

 ** _~ Chapter One ~_**

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

 ** _The Second Wizarding War Anniversary Ball._**

 ** _2nd May 2002._**

A sense of dread washed over Harry as people flocked around him. His eyes steadily moved from one person to the next as he tried to keep up with all their questions. He'd lost Hermione by the Entrance Hall, and there was no way he could walk away from all these people to rejoin her.

Harry had no want to be here. There was nothing good about going to an event with people who could kill him. He still didn't trust the Malfoys, nor the children of Death Eaters, he'd been attacked over a dozen times by people wanting revenge after the war.

 _I don't see why we need to have a party. We should honour those that we lost but the reunion always brings unwanted press, and it isn't an honourable thing when the papers only care about who arrived with who, and what outfit they wore._

A wandering hand slid down Harry's back, and he yelped in surprise when an older lady's hand squeezed his arse.

"Do you mind-"

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice made Harry relax, and the hand soon disappeared from his body. "How lovely to see you," She pushed her way through the crowd with narrowed eyes which caused everyone to disperse.

In truth, Harry had seen McGonagall last Tuesday—just like he did every other week—but he knew she was saying it so they'd leave him alone.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come, let's get a drink."

Harry took her arm and walked with her over to a long table that rested against the wall. There were many people in the Great Hall tonight, most of them hadn't been apart of the Seconding Wizarding War, but that didn't seem to matter to anyone.

"I thought Hermione was accompanying you this evening?" She asked then handed him a glass of wine.

"She got caught up in the rabble-" Harry paused when he spotted a dishevelled Hermione stagger into the Great Hall. Her once pristine hair fell messy around her face, and her lovely lavender coloured dress looked to be torn and dirtied. However, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up, she held her head up high and strolled over to them.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about all that," He said, and McGonagall started to wave her wand about to fix Hermione's disarrayed state.

"Do not worry about it," She replied. "I knew they'd do something like that; I admit the trampling part caught me off guard, but at least they didn't question you about us arriving together."

She was right. Harry could already picture the preposterous headlines they would conjure up. They'd both been hounded after the war and faced many questions concerning their relationship; apparently, just being friends wasn't a good enough answer for them.

Hermione and Ron had tried a relationship, but they'd gone their separate ways soon after the war. Ron wrote to Harry, and he occasionally sent a letter to Hermione—things were still awkward between them—he was busy travelling the world and playing Quidditch, so they didn't see a lot of him.

 _He won't be here tonight._

Harry understood why he didn't wish to come to the anniversary. The Weasleys had not recovered well from Fred's death, and none of them would be coming this evening.

 _That's why Hermione and I decided to come together._ Neither had anyone special in their lives, so they chose to join forces to get through the night together. It seemed that Hermione got the worse end of the deal though.

"Here, drink this," Harry gave her some red wine, and he chuckled when she chugged the liquid down. "Maybe you should take it easy."

"Guess who helped me up after the stampede squished me to the ground?"

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy," McGonagall stopped fussing over Hermione and narrowed her eyes.

"What did he say to you?"

"He helped me up and asked if I was all right, then I muttered a thank you and left," She explained with a sigh. "I'm very embarrassed."

"He didn't say anything else to you?" McGonagall asked, and Hermione shook her head. "Good. Be careful around him; I'm yet to work out what his intentions are now that he's out of Azkaban. Right, I best move along now," She quickly left to socialise with others.

"What do you think he wanted?" Harry asked then took a sip of his drink.

"I'm pretty sure he was just helping a flustered woman up off the floor, don't overthink it," She gave his arm a light tap then poured herself another drink. "Do you mind if I leave you for awhile, some of my work colleagues are here so I should go and say hello."

Harry nodded his head and watched her go. Hermione had started her own charity which helped Muggleborn witches and wizards learn more about the world they were entering. She held educational lessons and taught them about the lengthy history that _Hogwarts: A History_ couldn't. She received a lot of support from people, and she had enough donations to support her own employees who travelled around the country and provided lessons to Purebloods about Muggle life. The interest had spiked after the war, and it was shocking how many wished to get the guilt off their shoulders for all the prejudice and discrimination they'd committed.

On the other hand, Harry had enough money to support himself for many years to come. He felt like he deserved a break, so he was taking a long holiday. Grimmauld Place was his sanctuary, and Harry spent most of his time collecting magical artefacts— _it's my new hobby._ Hermione joked that he should start wearing a monocle and boring people to death with facts about his expensive toys. _They aren't toys-_

Harry felt eyes on him. A blistering set that plastered his skin and caused his hair to stand on end. He kept the wine glass at his lips and carefully scanned the Great Hall. The presence wasn't evil, just unsettling.

The fast melody that came from the nearby piano heightened his sense of anticipation. He felt odd, and he wasn't sure why; all he understood was that someone who held considerable power wished to burn a hole in him.

He saw a flash of blond hair by the door and in walked the Malfoys. Draco trailed behind his father while Lucius held his head up high and looked at everyone with caution in his eyes. Harry watched them walk through the tight crowd until they stopped by one of the few tables—Harry locked eyes with the man who had been trying to burn him alive with his eyes.

 _Professor Snape._

Harry swallowed hard, then looked away. He finished off his drink and ignored the slight tremor that rocked his body.

Somehow Snape had survived that night in the Shrieking Shack and lived not to tell the tale of how he survived. He refused interviews with everyone and chose to hide himself away at Spinner's End. Harry had tried to communicate with him right after the war, but every letter came back, so he finally got the message and stopped trying. Hermione told him that Snape must've anticipated such an attack from Voldemort, and went into the altercation prepared.

Hermione had provided a lot of insight into his outlook on Snape. To begin with, Harry assumed that Snape was still in love with his mother and he had become trapped within the holds of unrequited love. However, Hermione kindly pointed out that Snape fell deeply in love while being young which meant it was insubstantial, but after Voldemort killed his parents he had to deal with the bitter tears of guilt.

 _She thinks that Snape loves my mum as a friend since she was the only person to show him kindness when he was young._ Harry understood, but it didn't lessen the fact that he was a git. _I think Snape wants to kill me._ He could still feel his burning eyes on the back of his head. _I need to get out of here for a while._

Harry placed his wine glass on the table then hurried out of the Great Hall, still sensing Snape's eyes on him. He raced down the corridor and slipped into a narrow passageway hidden behind a piece of tapestry.

 _I want this night to be over._ He leant against the wall and let his head rest against the cold stone. He sighed dramatically then pushed his glasses up his nose.

He didn't know why he'd reacted like that, but he chose to ignore his pounding heart and focused on hating Snape. It was in his nature to unsettle his victims and make them feel unwanted—that's what it felt like, being unwanted, he wanted Harry out of his sight.

Harry hid in the passageway for around ten minutes before he heard Hermione's angry voice along with Lucius Malfoy's. _Lucius?_ Harry stood up straight and stared at the tapestry that covered the entrance.

"I don't need your help! I'm capable of finding Harry on my own," She huffed and her heels clanked against the floor as she stormed past the purple tapestry.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a woman wander around this late at night?" Lucius' retort was smug.

"It's highly amusing that you think people view you as a gentleman," Hermione's reply came from further away, and Harry could hear them bickering as they disappeared down the next corridor. _Maybe I should come to her rescue?_

"She'll send out the cavalry if you don't come out of your little hiding place," The baritone voice came from behind him. Harry turned around to see Professor Snape standing at the corner of the passageway. His throat felt tight, and he staggered away from the wall to stare at him.

"O-Oh," He stammered. "I'll go and find her-"

"Why are you hiding Potter?" He asked suddenly with a tilt of his head.

"I'm just taking a break from all those people," Harry fixed his eyes on the floor and kept his head bowed slightly. "It gets too much sometimes."

"Poor Potter," He hissed sarcastically. That tone had been quick to anger him in the past, and it still worked now. Harry's eyes flew to his, and he tightened his hands into fists.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, and Snape's face lightened at the sight of his angry face.

"These people are all here to catch a glimpse of you—and you love the attention."

"And when have I ever said that?" He retorted. "I hate it."

Snape looked down his hooked nose as he approached Harry cautiously. "You've always been a fame-hungry boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore."

Snape snarled and recoiled as if Harry had struck him. "Don't be a fool, everyone in that room sees you as the little boy who saved the world."

"You believe what you want to believe, but I know that's not true," Harry said. "I'll have you know I get many marriage requests from beautiful women older than me, and I doubt they jump at the chance to shag a little boy."

 _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!_ Harry screamed internally. _Oh Merlin, what's wrong with me? I just said that to Professor Snape...oh bugger-_

A malicious smirk grew on Snape's face taking Harry by surprise. He stared at the curve of his thin lips then allowed his eyes to roam over the face of his old teacher. _Well, I suppose he isn't that old by wizarding standards...OK, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Are you bragging Potter?"

"N-No!" Harry exclaimed. "I was only stating that I'm not a little boy."

"If you receive so many marriage requests then why aren't you married?" Snape asked, and he started to stalk closer.

"Because I don't know them," He replied, and Snape laughed.

"And you only want to marry for love? Am I right?"

"I no longer feel like being mocked," Harry grumbled then turned on his heel to leave.

"Have you always been such a coward?"

Harry whirled back around and raced over to him with his wand raised. "I'm not a coward!"

The tip of his wand touched Snape's clad chest, and the satisfied glint shone in his eyes. He'd been fishing for a reaction and Harry had given it to him.

"Short-tempered as always," He whispered.

"What can I say, sir, you bring out the best in me," Harry meant it as an insult, but his words sounded soft. He lowered his wand when he became aware of their closeness.

A tightness wrapped around his heart and his eye's fluttered up to his dark ones. There was a confused look on the lines of his face, and Harry felt the strange urge to touch his skin so he could know what it felt like beneath his fingertips.

For the second time this evening Harry questioned whether there was something wrong with him. _This is Snape. Just Snape._

A smug look grew on the git's face. He didn't understand why they were arguing, as far as Harry was concerned, they would both be ignoring one another for the rest of their lives. His chest rose rapidly as anger flood through his veins. _All I need to do is forgo my wand and punch that smug look off his face._

 _Maybe I feel this way because I haven't come to terms with everything that happened?_ This would be the first time Harry had seen him since the war, so he hadn't had the chance to face him out in the open. _That's all this is._

"Goodbye-"

Snape's lips crashed into his in a rough kiss, and Harry's back collided with the stone wall. He inhaled sharply then focused on the mouth that was consuming his own. Any rational person would be pushing him away and asking _'why the hell are you kissing me, you hate me?!'_ , apparently, Harry wasn't normal.

He returned the fierce kiss willingly and hated that his snarky professor was winning the dominance. Snape's tongue slid into his mouth, and a profound whine came from his throat, but the noise wasn't enough to pull Harry away from him.

The tightness around his heart worsened, and he felt like he could explode any minute. No sane words filled his mind to tell him how wrong this was, so he proceeded to lose himself in the feel of being pressed into the wall by his professor.

Hands tugged at his hair, and a hardness dug into his own. Harry wasn't sure he enjoyed being ravished in such a way; having Snape pinning him to the wall was both frightening and alluring. They kissed urgently as if it would seise their standoffish emotions towards one another, but it only increased them.

 _What the bloody hell am I doing?!_

Harry started to regain his genuine voice and quickly slammed his hands against Snape's chest and pushed him hard. He stumbled back slightly leaving them both panting for oxygen. He opened his mouth to shout at him, but Snape quickly stormed out of the passageway without looking back.

Harry slid down the wall and landed on the floor with an unwarranted erection and confused mind.

* * *

 _ **Malfoy Manor.**_

 _ **Halloween (Masquerade) Ball.**_

 _ **31st October 2002.**_

"Why are we here?" Harry asked as he reached up to adjust the black mask on his face, Hermione stood next to him wearing a silver one, while looking at the manor suspiciously.

"I gave him the idea, so it's polite to turn up to the event," She said.

"And why did you tell Lucius Malfoy that he should host a masquerade ball?" A house-elf greeted them at the door and took their coats from them.

"I ran into him while shopping at Diagon Alley and I couldn't help myself when he said that he didn't want a traditional ball for Halloween," She explained, and they walked inside following behind the other guests.

"Since when are you and Lucius friends?"

"Why so many questions?" Hermione silenced him with a look, and Harry grumbled to himself.

The insufferable woman had forced him into a suit and mask because she didn't wish to go alone to the ball. Harry didn't want to be here because the Malfoys knew too many bad people which meant trouble for him. _Also, Snape will more than likely be here_.

Harry shook his head.

He'd done his best to try to forget that night in May. Nothing good could come over dwelling on the stupid mistake, and he'll take the memory of their nighttime snog fest to his grave.

There were times when he wished to tell Hermione, but he chickened out at the last minute. _Would she even believe me? I can't believe that it happened, Snape kissed me—he initiated it._ That's what bothered Harry the most; the idea that Snape could even kiss a person blew his mind, but that was down to his immature perception of him.

 _He's no longer my Professor anymore nor hopelessly devoted to my mother._

 _Yet he still kissed me even though he once thought about kissing my mother—Oh sweet Merlin!_ The twisted thought made a sour look consume Harry's face, and he glanced around frantically. _Please don't be here._

They walked into the ballroom and were surprised to see an array of Halloween decorations. Harry had expected a formal interior, but it seemed that Lucius had taken the idea from Muggle decorations. _I wonder if he's taking Muggle lessons from Hermione's charity?_

"Hermione-"

"Grace, how lovely to see you!" Hermione fled his side to hug her friend, and he crossed his arms over his chest. _Bloody great._

Harry headed over to the table which contained Halloween themed treats. He thought that people would come around serving the drinks and small foods, but it seemed that Lucius had toned the Pureblood part of himself down.

 _He must be up to something_.

Initially, Harry had planned to spend his evening in front of the fire reading an insightful book about some artefacts from a hundred years ago. But Hermione soon came along and ruined it. Also, he needed to reply to Ron's letter— _he's getting married._

Harry didn't know whether to tell Hermione yet; he wasn't sure if it would bother her at all. She still loved Ron, but it wasn't in a romantic way. Things had changed over time, and it seemed she had been right when she said young love was unsustainable when referring to Snape.

"Hello, Harry Potter," A hand touched his back, and he turned to see a small woman beaming up at him. "That mask doesn't conceal your identity well," Her hand ventured further down, and he blushed bright red when she gave his arse a light tap.

"No thank you, I'm good, have a pleasant evening!" Harry's voice was shrill as he moved away from the touchy woman and fled the ballroom. He tapped his flaming cheeks and muttered inaudible words to himself.

The older women tended to be more touchy-feely, and it made him flush in embarrassment. _I thought this mask was meant to help hide me_ ; it had been one of Hermione's selling points when persuading him to come this evening.

Harry rounded the corner and collided with a hard chest. He staggered back with a yelp then ineloquently regained his footing.

"It appears you're without your glasses, Potter."

Harry stared up at the maskless face of Professor Snape. _He's not a professor anymore!_

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "Bye," Harry stepped around him ignoring the familiar tightness that wrapped around his heart. He had no idea where he was going; he just needed to get away from Snape.

Those burning eyes zoned in on him again causing a shiver to shoot up Harry's spine. His feet came to a halt, and he slowly turned back around to look at him.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're referring to?" Snape's drawl caused something to stir deep in his stomach.

"I never thought you were the type to play dumb," Harry wondered where this burst of confidence was coming from, _I need to shut up._

"You don't know me at all."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but slammed his lips shut when he realised what he'd been about to say ' _Can't we change that'—Merlin that would've been a terrible thing to say._

"You're right, I don't know you," He settled on saying. "That doesn't justify why you kissed me though."

There. He'd said those words to him, and the steel look on Snape's face satisfied him a little. His dark Professor started to walk forwards, and Harry defiantly held his head up high to show him that he wouldn't be intimidated.

"It would be in your best interest to not come any closer," Harry said. "We both know who would win a duel."

"I'm assuming by that statement you think it would be you?" Snape's voice was calm. _That's a bad sign_. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter, it isn't an attractive quality."

"Is that what you're looking for? Attractive qualities that I have?" Harry smirked. For once he was winning, he never won when they spoke, and all he wanted to do was run off and celebrate his victory.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

 _Oh crap._

Harry didn't have an answer for that. His smile disappeared and moved onto Snape's smug face. He stepped closer and stopped when he came to the perfect spot to look down at him.

"Er...well you...it doesn't matter!" He exclaimed, and he kept his eyes glued to Snape's chest. _I can't look at him._

"Harry Potter!" The girlish squeal made him jump, and he whirled around to face the beaming face of a young woman. "I cannot believe it's you! I'm a huge fan!" She leapt towards him and clung to his arm. "Who are you here with? Can I accompany you? Who's this—Oh, it doesn't matter! I can't believe you're here!"

"I-It's nice to meet you," Harry stammered, and Snape scoffed behind him.

"Thank you!" She squeaked, and her hand started to stroke his arm. "Would you accompany me into the ballroom-"

"Isn't your husband nearby Mrs Enderfield?" Snape said, and the smallest of smiles graced Harry's lips. There was some use of him being a snarky bastard.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your husband; it was very nice to see you," Harry carefully brushed off her hand, and the woman stormed off in a huff. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Potter," Harry turned to glare at him. _Why does he have to turn his nose up at everything?_

"Fine, I take it back."

"How immature of you."

"I think you'll find you're the one being immature, sir. All you had to do was accept my thanks-"

"I don't want your thanks," He hissed.

"Then what do you want?" Harry's tone was almost airy, and his eyes widened at the implication. _Did I just give him a free invitation to tell me his wishes?_

This wasn't like him. Yes, he was known for not thinking things over before he spoke, but it seemed Snape made his flaw ten times worse.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that?" He closed the distance between them, so Harry had to tilt his head back slightly to look into his enchanting eyes.

 _He has nice eyes._

"I...why do you have to be such an arse-" Harry expected this kiss. He stumbled back a little when strong arms enveloped him. A door flew open nearby, and he was kissed passionately into the dark room until his back came up against the closed door.

Harry decided to test the waters, and he gripped on tight to Snape's side to urge him closer. Fewer teeth were clashing this time around, and Harry was grateful for that. His lips had been left throbbing after their last exchange.

Snape's lips moved along his jawline and down his neck, sucking and flicking his tongue against the tight skin there. Harry gasped into the darkness and felt the familiar warmth flood his stomach.

Ever so slowly, hands pulled his shirt from his trousers, and he felt Snape's long fingers slide underneath to touch his abdomen. Harry inhaled sharply then reached his hands into Snape's hair and pulled his lips back to his.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice slowly began to register into Harry's hazy mind. "Harry?"

The pair separated, and Snape kept his face close. Harry tried to move away but the substantial body pinning him to the door made the task quite tricky; he gave him his best angry look in the darkness, yet he found himself lost in the feel of Snape's lips so close to his skin.

"Bye," He whispered by Snape's ear then gave him a nudge with his shoulder. He took a step back, and Harry quickly fled the room and rejoined Hermione. She commented on his dishevelled state but soon mothered him back into a formal appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Song: Elvis Presley - Lonely This Christmas._

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter 2 ~**_

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place.**_

 _ **New Year's Eve Party.**_

 _ **31st December 2002.**_

Harry scanned the sitting room with a sense of dread while Hermione—unsuccessfully—hid behind him. He felt uncomfortable in his own home, and he blamed Hermione for it.

She had suggested the idea of a New Year's Eve party, and he'd agreed to it, if he could choose who came. Everything had gone smoothly up until yesterday when Hermione had rushed into his bedroom and rambled on about how she'd accidentally mentioned it in front of Lucius Malfoy, and now he'd hijacked the event.

Purebloods surrounded them in formal attire when originally it was meant to be casual dress and close friends. Harry had invited Ron, and he promised to stop by for an hour or so; that's the only thing he was looking forward to. _I miss him._

Lucius stood in a crowd of friends looking regal while Snape stood behind him with a sour look on his face. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat then turned to narrow his eyes at Hermione.

Harry would like to say that he hadn't thought about Snape since Halloween, but he'd be lying. He would deny that he purposefully inquired about Lucius to see if Hermione might mention Snape— _I haven't thought about him at all._

About a week after the Halloween Ball, Harry had finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione if she was giving Lucius lessons. His anxious thoughts had been correct, and he kept his opinions to himself. Harry could point out all the reasons why she shouldn't be giving him private lessons, but she'd assured him that Lucius was respectful towards her and they managed to have some form of a civilised conversation.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked.

"Why are you nervous?" She retorted fiercely.

"You win," He grumbled, and they both huddled around the tray that rested on the table and poured one another drinks.

"Ron should be here soon," Harry said, and he observed her reaction.

"Harry, I'm happy for him," She explained. "I've already met his fiancée, and she seems nice."

"Then what's wrong?" She gave him a funny look then grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. She led him to the kitchen where she shut the door and sighed. "Hermione, what is it?"

"I...may or may not have done something incredibly stupid," She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

"What did you do?"

"I know you're not keen on Lucius, but he has provided me with some entertainment over the past few months," Harry didn't like where this was going one bit. "After I told him about the party, we made a bet—I thought it was harmless and I knew I'd win."

"You lost," He stated, and she nodded her head. "And what did you bet on?"

"Whether Professor Snape would turn up."

Harry slumped down into a nearby chair and eyed her funnily. "Why would you bet something like that? He's friends with Lucius, so of course he'd come!"

That's the reason Harry chose to accept, but he didn't like the little voice in his mind giving him hope that Snape may have come to see him.

"I know that, but I assumed that if he found out where it was, then he'd run a mile, not prance in the sitting room behind Lucius!" She exclaimed, and Harry's worry furthered when she blushed. "The agreement was, if Snape turns up, then I have to kiss him at midnight."

Harry's eyes went comically wide as if the biggest secret had come to light and his whole life had been a lie. He kept peculiarly staring at her until the mental images of his best friend kissing Malfoy entered his mind.

"You can't do that!"

"I promised him."

"I don't care, take it back," He growled. "There's no way you're kissing him in my house. Why did you agree to this? What were you getting out of it if Snape hadn't turned up?"

"Lucius would be cleaning my flat wearing a cute little maids uniform," She mumbled. "The git was getting cocky when making our bet so I thought I'd outsmart him...apparently I was wrong."

"Are you scared of him?" Harry needed to think more clearly. He didn't know a lot about the Malfoys situation, but after Narcissa died fighting in the war, it seemed more information came to light about her marriage to Lucius. Their bonding was arranged from the start but after Draco was born they both started to find one another mildly tolerable, yet they were never in love.

"I'm not scared, just nervous," She whispered. "I know of the cruel things he has done in his life, but it gets hard to remember that when I teach him and he actually seems interested in what I'm saying. He goes out of his way to research into Muggle life, and he'll come back for our next lesson and tell me everything he's learnt. Sometimes I don't know whether to hit him or hug him...he knows how to push me out of my comfort zone."

Harry took in a deep breath then flashed her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine 'Mione, go in for a quick peck and if he complains tell him he didn't actually specify how you were to kiss."

Hermione grinned back at him. "Thank you," She leaned down and hugged him then left the kitchen quickly.

 _I can't believe she's going to kiss that—best not think about it anymore._ Harry wondered if he should tell her about Snape, he felt bad about lying, but there was no telling whether she'd go into protective mother mode and hunt Snape down.

"You seem to be away with the fairies, Potter."

Harry didn't jump at the sound of his baritone voice; he just turned slowly to acknowledge him. The tightness around his heart returned, and he wished for it to go away; it only gets worse the longer he's around.

"I'm just thinking," He muttered and his cheeks flooded with colour.

"About?"

"It doesn't matter," He got to his feet and went to move around him, but Snape blocked his exit. "Do you mind?"

"Not really," He grunted, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"I need to get back to the party; people will notice if I'm gone too long."

"Those people wouldn't notice if you left to go travelling for a couple of months," Harry knew he was saying cruel things to get a reaction from him, and he was trying his best not to take the bait.

 _He knows how to rile me up...I hate it._

"You noticed," He responded with a smirk. "That's the only explanation as to why you're here."

"Flattery doesn't suit you."

Harry hummed in response and jutted his chin out slightly, it wasn't an invitation of any kind, but there was a part of him that hoped he'd take the opportunity. _What's happening to me?_

They stared into one another's eyes for a long time, and the loud buzz of voices didn't faze them. Harry didn't know what he was hoping for, but what he did know, was that he hated the unknown. There were many unanswered questions that he knew Snape would never provide the answers for.

"Why did you come here this evening?" He whispered, and Snape glanced down at his lips then back into his eyes.

"Lucius invited me."

"I'm aware, but he didn't force you to come here."

"Maybe I wanted to come," He sounded uncertain, and Harry ignored the butterflies that flooded into his stomach. Snape swallowed hard, and he followed the movement of his throat through heated eyes.

"It was a mistake," Harry breathed out. "Both times shouldn't have happened," He nodded his head in goodbye then reached for the door, but the moment his hand touched the handle, he was forcefully turned around and pinned against the wood.

Snape's body crushed his and Harry craned his neck to stare up at his burning gaze. Their faces were close enough that he could feel every time Snape breathed out, and as a result, Harry's body reacted in a way he didn't want it to.

"I...I don't understand…" Harry's laboured breaths caused his raw emotions to show. The movement of his lips almost caused them to brush against Snape's, so he quickly diverted his gaze.

"You don't have to understand everything Potter."

"Stop calling me that," He bit back.

An odd expression crossed Snape's face, and he soon masked it with his familiar scowl. Harry reached for the door handle, but Snape trapped his hand around it and narrowed his eyes in warning. He opened his mouth to say something yet no words came out.

Harry wasn't sure where the courage came from, but he found himself pushing up onto his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on Snape's lips. The briefness didn't ease the restraints around his heart as he'd hoped. The noises coming from the sitting room got louder, and it sounded like they were having a fun time without them.

They fell into an awkward silence, and when Harry tried to push him away Snape's hand tightened around his, then lips descended back onto his mouth. This kiss was different; the previous ones had been animalistic and left him with bright red lips afterwards, but he could sense his feelings behind this one, and it only furthered the turning of his insides.

Their lips moved perfectly together while their tongues danced alongside one another. Snape moved his hand to cup his cheek and Harry curled his fingers around the back of his robes. The tension didn't ease between them at the idea of being caught, and it didn't matter how many times Snape moved against him, it didn't reduce any of the built emotions Harry felt.

Harry broke the kiss but kept his lips close, so he didn't take it as rejection. _That's how it should be...this is wrong on so many levels._ "I should go," He panted. "It's almost midnight-"

"It's already past midnight," Harry's eyes widened slightly, and Snape smirked.

"O-Oh," He stammered. "I should still go…" Harry debated whether to kiss him goodbye, but with a quick shake of his head the pair separated and left the kitchen behind them.

This whole situation made it seem like Harry was stupid, numerous red flags were waving in front of his face, but the idea that Snape might like him took him by surprise. Harry may not have initiated the first kiss; nevertheless, he had returned the gesture equally. _Does that mean I want him?_ He experienced sickly feelings around him—it was definitely sickly, he felt like he could throw up, but not in a bad way... _is that even possible?_

Harry remembered feeling this way once before, but it had been milder than anything like this. _Ginny and I broke up on good terms, even though we don't talk any more, there are no hard feelings between us._ He loved Ginny, but he wasn't _in_ love with her.

A sudden thought struck Harry as he raced over to the table of food. _No...I don't love Professor Snape, we've kissed three times!_ Harry shook his head frantically while ignoring the temptation to hit himself over the head with something repeatedly. _I need to stop thinking about this...maybe I should talk to Hermione—Hermione!_

Harry turned to scan the room and saw a pink-faced Hermione talking to Lucius Malfoy. The blond git smiled down at her with gentle eyes which only caused Harry's to narrow.

Another thought struck him, _Ron hasn't shown up…_

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **The Second Wizarding War Anniversary Ball.**_

 _ **2nd May 2003.**_

 _Ron is now a married man._ The title didn't sit well with Harry, and it was taking a lot to get used to even though they married in March. He was the best man at the ceremony and Hermione had been left to sit at the back with the distant cousins. Ron's wife, Danielle, was well suited to him. Boyish in her ways but beautiful nonetheless.

 _I always thought Ron would be the last one to get married out of the three of us. It proves that things never turn out the way you plan..._ Harry continued his walk around Hogwarts in the hopes that no one would come across him. He'd arrived with Hermione, but the crowds separated them both. _At least she didn't get trampled this time._

Harry ended up at Hagrid's empty hut, and he paused at the sight of Snape leaning against the fence. Their eyes met immediately, and they both stared at one another until Snape started to walk over.

"H-Hi," Harry winced at his wobbly words.

"Potter."

"Snape." He retorted quickly.

They continued to eye one another up as if to judge who would make the first move. Harry had thought things over since New Year's Eve; he didn't want something like this—whatever this was—no good could come out of getting involved with Snape. Yes, he enjoyed it, he could admit that, but they both had too much emotional baggage. _This should never have happened._

"I hope you have a pleasant evening," Harry bowed his head then turned on his heel, he expected Snape to grab his wrist or something of that nature, but Harry walked away without any hindrance from him.

 _Oh..._ Harry shook the sadness away.

* * *

 _ **Some Muggle Restaurant in London.**_

 _ **Hermione's 24th Birthday.**_

 _ **September 19th, 2003.**_

"So...Danielle's pregnant," Ron muttered behind his drink. Harry and Hermione turned to smile at him, and they shared hugs around the table.

"Congratulations!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you," Hermione chirped then started to eat her food.

Harry was over the moon that the three of them were together at last. They were out celebrating Hermione's birthday, and so far, things weren't awkward. It was just like old times when they joked and laughed about ridiculous things.

"We'd like you to be Godfather," Ron smiled a little and Harry saw the moment Hermione stiffened in realisation of what he was about to say. "Danielle's best friend will be Godmother…"

Hermione blew some of her hair away from her face. "Honestly, Ron it's fine."

"Danielle said it would be weird to have it be you since we...you know," Hermione grabbed his hand which rested on the table.

"There's no need to justify yourself," Her reassuring smile made Ron relax into his chair. "I'll be the fun Aunt," Harry started laughing at the idea, and she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You will never be the fun Aunt," He chuckled, and Ron joined in.

"Don't laugh!" She blushed in embarrassment then took a sip of her wine. "How far along is—Oh."

Harry furrowed his brow and turned to see what she was looking at. His whole body stiffened, and an invisible arrow of jealousy flew across the room and embedded itself into his chest. Walking towards a table with a beautiful blonde haired woman was Snape. An amused smile rested on his face, and something she said made him laugh. They sat down at the table and started to talk to the waiter.

"Is that Snape, on a date?" Ron leant over his food with his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Looks like it," Hermione said curiously.

Snape hadn't noticed them, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off them. He'd successfully not thought about him since May and life had carried on as usual, yet, the sight of him now caused jealousy to stir inside of him. _I shouldn't be jealous...we only snogged a couple of times._

 _It meant nothing...to him apparently,_ Harry thought bitterly.

He turned away and sipped his drink. Ron soon got over the shock and started to talk about Quidditch, he kept giving Harry openings to speak, but he seemed fascinated with burning a hole in the bread basket in the middle of the table.

The conversation moved back to Danielle and her pregnancy. Hermione asked all the right questions, and Ron answered with a smile on his face. _I should be happy that he's excited to become a father—That greasy git!_ Harry fumed.

It has been a long time since he has been this angry, his body started to tremble, and he wished to throw something to release the tension in his muscles.

"I need to use the bathroom," Harry interrupted Hermione, and they both nodded.

He quickly made his way across the room, and he felt the moment a dark pair of eyes landed on him. His fingers curled into fists, and he marched down the corridor and into the bathroom. Loud footsteps echoed down the hall then the door flew open, and Snape glided on in with his typical abrasive demeanour.

"You're clearly not here to have a piss, so what do you want?" Harry snapped then he ground his teeth together. Snape's eyes roamed over his body, and he could feel every movement until he stormed over to stare down his hooked nose at him. "Can I help you—"

"It's Lucius."

Harry's tight face relaxed slightly, and he blinked a couple of times to process what he said. _Lucius? Malfoy? What…?_

"E-Excuse me?" Harry hated that he stammered, but he couldn't help it. Snape looked furious, but not at him, at Lucius.

Snape inhaled sharply through gritted teeth. "He asked me to join him at a restaurant; I arrived at the manor to see he'd changed his appearance. He said I shouldn't ask questions, so I went along with it as it isn't the first time he's done weird stuff like this."

Harry felt the heaviness leave his chest and he gasped for air. "Oh…"

"I'm not here on a date…" Snape trailed off, and Harry immediately reached out to curl his fingers around the front of his clothes. He looks scared.

Harry etched lines into his face with his eyes and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He knew this was the way a lovesick person acted; it didn't matter how many times he proclaimed he wanted nothing to do with Snape, the moment he saw that worried look on his face, he immediately became ten times more kissable and huggable... _I sound like a swooning maiden._

He moved his hands up to cup the sides of Snape's face and slowly pushed himself up to kiss him. They sunk into each other and Snape's arm laced around his waist then Harry threw his arms around his neck. He opened his mouth to let their tongues prod against one another and Harry welcomed the tight feeling Snape brought to his heart.

The bathroom probably isn't the best place for them to be doing this, but when Snape suddenly lifted him up onto the counter which held the sinks, he forgot all about the possibility of someone walking in. Long fingers pulled his deep blue shirt from his trousers, and Harry pulled away to gasp when Snape gripped his forming erection.

Kisses fluttered down his neck, and Harry gripped the back of Snape's head and locked his legs around his waist. He tugged at his black hair and crashed their lips back together in a passionate kiss. Snape quickly undid the belt, button and zipper that hindered his hands from touching him.

Suddenly, Harry felt incredibly nervous. He hadn't done this before, _ever..._ Snape sensed his worry, and he pulled away to rest his forehead against Harry's. Their lips brushed occasionally, and they stared at each other through lust filled eyes.

Ever so slowly, Snape moved his hand inside Harry's boxers and wrapped his hand around him. Harry took in a staggered breath, and his eyes fluttered closed. He hadn't even moved yet, and he felt like he could explode.

But before he could, Ron's voice started to get closer.

"Bugger!" Harry snapped out of his daze, and Snape disappeared into one of the cubicles while Harry fixed his clothes. When the door opened, Ron saw Harry washing his hands at the sink and greeted him with a smile.

"We're going now, Hermione wants us to go back to her flat for a bit," Ron explained. "You ready?"

"Yes," Harry followed Ron out of the bathroom, but as the door shut he heard the deep chuckle of a particular man hiding in the cubicle.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: John Lennon - Happy Christmas (War is Over).

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter 3 ~**_

 _ **Malfoy Manor.**_

 _ **Christmas Eve Party.**_

 _ **24th December 2003.**_

"Stop glaring at me!" Hermione snapped. "It's not my fault."

"I beg to differ," Harry grumbled back as a familiar house-elf greeted them at the entrance to Malfoy Manor. Once again, Hermione had dragged him along to an event hosted by Lucius Malfoy because she'd mentioned something in front of him that she shouldn't have.

 _We had plans to settle down for the evening and stay up until midnight chatting and drinking; apparently, that wasn't good enough for Lucius Malfoy. Now here we are, going to a ridiculous function where there are people who don't like me._

A variety of extravagant Christmas decorations greeted them as they headed inside and Harry knew that Lucius must've asked for advice on decorations for the party and he somehow managed to find out that she would be spending it at Grimmauld Place with Harry.

 _Maybe Severus is here...?_

Snape had become Severus a few days after their snogging session in the bathroom. Harry softened to the idea of him, and he soon felt giddy about seeing him again. There were many things wrong with what he was doing, but he couldn't ignore that he felt happy whenever Severus appeared in front of him.

They walked into the ballroom, and a silk-robed Lucius wandered over with a sly smirk. Hermione greeted him with a nod then she quickly left Harry's side to talk to some of her friends. Harry opened his mouth to yell at her for leaving him alone with the blond git, but Lucius turned on his heel and followed after her.

 _Am I missing something?_

He hadn't mentioned to Hermione that Lucius had been a few tables away on her birthday. _Was he stalking her now? That's what it seems like._

Harry watched them closely, and Lucius muttered something to her, and she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. She wasn't angry, just annoyed by what he had said to her. Harry shook his head and headed over to one of the people serving drinks.

He saw Draco dancing with a woman around his age, and he quickly recognised her as his fiancée. _I think her name's Elizabeth._ There had been an article in the Prophet about them, and Harry's first reaction was jealousy. _Everyone seems to be moving on with their lives, and I cannot find a muse to get myself into._

Harry still collected artefacts, other than that, he had a lot of time to kill. There were times when he wished to write a letter to Severus, but he backed out at the last minute and burnt the letter. _We're just having fun; it's nothing serious._

Thoughts of Severus led him to scan the room for the familiar brooding man. _Where is he?_ He gnawed on his bottom lip and sighed when there was no sign of him. _Is he not here?_ Harry's shoulders slumped, and he finished off his drink. Now it was his time to brood.

He strolled out of the ballroom and decided to explore the Manor. There were many parts that he hadn't seen and the place was big enough for any foreigner to get lost. Harry cleared his mind of Severus while he took in his new surroundings. _I wonder where he is?_ He cringed at his one-track mind then scuffed his feet against the floor as he walked down the corridor.

Harry arrived at heavy oak doors that were open an inch. The flame light flickered through the gap, and he peeped through the slit. His eyes widened, and he shot forward eagerly, opening the door with a bang. The occupant of the room didn't jump at the commotion; instead, he slowly turned with angry eyes that intended to murder the person who had disturbed his peace.

"It appears you still like to enter places dramatically."

Potter was missing off the end of his sentence, and it made Harry smile that he'd remembered his dislike for it. He awkwardly walked over to the sofa Severus was sat on with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Harry took a seat at the far end and watched him closely.

Severus seemed happy reading his book, and Harry felt himself relax in the comfortable silence. A warmth spread across his chest, and he smiled at the way it left him breathless, butterflies found their familiar home in his stomach, and he let his head fall back against the sofa.

His eyes fluttered closed, and when he reopened them, the flames were dimmer and Severus was much closer than he had been before. In fact, Harry's head rested firmly against his shoulder. His heart started to beat faster, and he moved away to stare at him with a smile.

"What's so amusing?" Severus closed his book and turned to regard him with a tender look.

Harry's lips parted slightly. "Absolutely nothing," Severus' eyes flickered down to his mouth then he rested his hand against Harry's warm cheek. They gazed at one another for a while until Harry moved forward slightly and Severus slowly brought their lips together.

It was a heart-warming kiss, and Harry moaned instantly then grabbed onto Severus' white shirt. They both felt the burning need to touch each other and Harry was soon straddling Severus' hips and lacing his fingers through his hair. Harry fumbled to undo the many buttons that kept Severus' skin away from his eager fingertips.

He kept telling himself to slow down, but his nerves seemed to take over, and Severus' chest became visible He placed his tanned hand against his pale chest and stared down bashfully at the dark hair that littered his skin. Severus' slender hand wrapped around his wrist and a red-faced Harry sheepishly looked at him.

All of the air disappeared from Harry's lungs when Severus guided his hand to the centre of his chest, and he felt the rapid beating of Severus' heart. Harry swallowed hard and knew that Severus could see the raw emotion in his eyes. He placed a tender kiss on his lips then Harry was lowered down onto the sofa, and the buttons of his red shirt started to part as Severus kissed his flaming skin.

His tongue flicked over Harry's nipple causing him to arch into his mouth with a husky moan. Merlin, Harry wanted him right now, but once again, they found themselves in a place that wasn't appropriate for such a thing.

Severus kissed his way up Harry's body, sucked the skin of his neck then pressed their foreheads together so he could kiss the corner of his mouth. Harry grabbed his hand, and mimicked Severus' before action and let him feel his pounding heart.

"That's a heart," Severus whispered huskily, and Harry broke out into laughter.

After a few minutes of embracing the sensation of being this close, they sat up and sorted out their shirts. Harry looked thoroughly ravished while Severus seemed as normal as ever. Harry leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you," Were his parting words and he fled the library smiling from ear-to-ear.

Harry hurried down the corridor, and he caught a glance of a grandfather clock which signed it was almost midnight. Hermione had set that as their time to leave so he went in search of her. When he entered the ballroom, the crowds had become sparse, and a lot of people were leaving in their pairs. Draco lounged by one of the windows with his fiancée leaning against him.

 _I don't see her._

Harry headed towards the open doors that led out into the gardens, and as he walked down the concrete steps, he abruptly halted.

 _Erm...found her…?_

His eyes went wide and sick rose in the back of his throat at the sight of Lucius Malfoy shoving his tongue down Hermione's throat. His arms enclosed her against his body, and her hands seemed happy to be buried in his long hair; it was a frightful thing to see.

Although, it almost looked like they'd done it many times before.

"'Mione," Harry moaned like a child, and the pair immediately pulled apart to acknowledge him.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Hello…"

"Can we go now?" Harry glared at Lucius who found the whole scenario funny.

"Sure," She chirped enthusiastically. "I'll see you on Saturday," Harry didn't like that she seemed reluctant to leave the git behind, so when she finally walked over to him, he gripped onto her arm and dragged her back inside the manor.

They retrieved their coats and left through the front doors. Harry turned to her just before they disapparated and she smiled up at him.

"What?"

"Malfoy, seriously?"

"Harry it was just a kiss—is that a hickey?!"

"OK, time to go!"

* * *

 _ **The Burrow.**_

 _ **New Year's Eve Party.**_

 _ **31st December 2003.**_

Harry tilted his head slightly as he observed Hermione. She sat next to Ginny in the kitchen of the Burrow looking bored. Harry had pushed her to come here for New Year's Eve to get his own back for the times she forced him to go to events. But, he felt terrible.

 _She looks miserable._

The Burrow was full of life, Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, ran around in circles while Teddy followed behind her. Numerous red heads bounced around, and Molly was trying her hardest to force food down everyone's throats. Kingsley looked to be in deep conversation with Percy while Arthur stood nearby talking with his work colleagues. George sat by the fireplace with downcast eyes, and Harry's heart ached for him.

Even though the family home seemed to be full of happiness, Harry felt lonely. He kept thinking back to Christmas Eve and wondering whether Severus felt it too. _We only ever kiss...why does he have such an effect on me?_

Merlin, Harry wanted more, so much more. He'd secretly hoped that Lucius would pop out of nowhere and invite them to a party so that he could see Severus.

 _Maybe that's why Hermione looks upset. Does she wish to be with Lucius?_ Harry glanced at the fireplace to see more people arriving, and Molly pounced on them as they stepped into the welcoming room.

"Alright mate," Ron walked over to him with a smile and Danielle sat down at the table to take the weight off her swollen ankles.

"Hello…" _I sound pathetic_. You'd think someone had taken sweets from a baby with the pouty expression on his face. _Maybe I am lovesick…_ Harry shook his head then returned Ron's smile. "How are things with the baby?"

"Perfect, I'm a bit nervous," He admitted with a sigh. "Danielle's struggling to sleep and claims it's my fault for breathing too loud."

Harry chuckled. "You know her hormones will only get worse."

"I know," Ron grumbled. "You'll never guess who mum invited?"

"Who?" He took a sip of his wine.

"Snape and his girlfriend," Harry choked on his drink and quickly patted his chest to clear his lungs. Ron laughed at his clumsiness, but Harry's eyes widened when two familiar faces stepped out of the floo.

Severus stood their angrily with a beaming female Lucius by his side. Molly began to mother them both, and she complimented Lucius on everything; the smug git radiated satisfaction from having his ego stroked.

"Why don't you join the girls in the kitchen, Laura?" Molly suggested.

 _Laura, seriously?_

Severus' eyes found him, and they both stared blankly at each other. Ron walked off to go and talk to Charlie, and Severus soon replaced him.

Harry watched Lucius stroll over to the table and sit down opposite Hermione. He flicked his curly hair behind his shoulder then beamed at her. _I wonder if she'll notice?_

"Sir," Harry nodded his head in greeting to keep up appearances.

"Potter," He knew he'd have to let that one slide.

"Your girlfriend is rather...flamboyant," Harry smirked behind his glass and saw Hermione take notice of the silver-haired woman opposite.

 _I'll give her a few more seconds until she figures it out—_

Hermione's eyes widened then Lucius quickly got to his feet, and the pair headed towards the back door.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Harry placed his drink on the table and slowly walked away from Severus. His smouldering gaze tracked his every move, and he hoped that he got the hint and followed.

When he opened the bathroom door, a strong body pushed Harry in and pinned him to the wood. Severus' hand turned the lock, and Harry threw his arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly.

The darkness of the toilet hindered their eyesight, but it didn't halt them fumbling to touch one another. Long fingers travelled down his back until they gripped his round arse. Harry moaned into Severus' mouth and rubbed his forming erection against his thigh.

Harry had a fleeting thought of casting a silencing charm on the door, but when Severus started to undo his trousers, it dispersed into the heated room.

Severus swiftly slipped his hand into his trousers, and Harry's head thudded against the door. His red lips parted, and a deep groan rumbled in his throat. Severus took the opportunity to attack his neck with his tongue and lips.

His grip tightened around his throbbing cock, and he teased him with slight twitches of his hand. Harry muttered gibberish and Severus somehow understood that he wanted him to move.

However, his nerves soon hit him like a hammer when Severus dropped to his knees before him. He pulled down the band of Harry's boxers causing his cock to slip out before him. He quickly latched his fingers around his shaft and Harry tensed beneath his touch.

Severus looked up at him through dark lashes. "Problem?" He whispered huskily.

For some reason his tone of voice caused his nerves to flee. Harry shook his head in the darkness and gave a resounding groan in response.

Severus chuckled deeply which made his warm breath spread along his swollen tip. Harry responded by lowering his hand to Severus' dark hair and curling his fingers around his strands. He tugged him gently, and Severus slowly wrapped his lips around him.

A sharp gasp consumed the room, and Severus started to glide his mouth up and down Harry's pulsating cock. He brushed the pad of his tongue against his slit and used his hand to pump Harry's cock along with his mouth.

Harry's grip tightened around his lank hair and his other hand held onto the door handle. He was glad that they were in the dark right now because Harry knew he didn't want to catch sight of his reflection in the mirror.

Severus kept making magic with his talented tongue until Harry's moans evaporated into breathless whines. He bit down hard on his bottom lip just as his whole body tremored with immense heat and he started to thrust forward more forcefully.

"S-Severus—" with one final suck and squeeze of his cock, Harry's orgasm exploded into Severus' mouth. Sweat littered his body, and his knees were ready to give up.

Harry was about to drop to the floor when Severus shot up and kissed him tenderly. He only became aware a few seconds after that he'd willingly taken his own seed into his mouth, and that it wasn't freaking him out.

 _Do I have to return the favour...I should...what do I do?_

"I can hear the wheels turning," He mumbled against his lips then pulled away to gaze into his eyes. "We should-"

"Can I at least go to the toilet without you following me?!" Hermione fumed from down the hall. They both stiffened, and Harry retrieved his wand to refresh himself.

"I'll distract her," Harry whispered quickly then he opened the door and left Severus in the dark. Hermione was walking towards him with the feminine Lucius glaring at her from the other end.

"Hi Harry, have you been in there the whole time—" Harry threw himself into her arms and cried into her neck. "What's wrong? What happened? Did someone say something to you?!" She started to get shrill but she eventually guided him into a nearby room and when the door shut Harry knew Severus had made his swift exit from the bathroom.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hello 'Mione!" He chirped with a smile, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Were you fake crying?" She tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes.

"I just felt like a little cry," Harry smirked cheekily, and Hermione growled in frustration.

"I am going to use the bathroom if that's all right with you?" She didn't wait for his answer and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Harry couldn't wipe the satisfied smile off his face, and he left the room to join the rest of the party. A few minutes later Hermione returned and quickly demanded that they go back to Grimmauld Place for a relaxing evening. Harry felt guilty for causing her so much distress and left the Burrow with a parting nod towards Severus who discreetly returned it.

* * *

 _ **9th January 2004**_.

Harry stared down at the dark green cravat in the small box with nervous eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip and kept staring at the brown owl. _I can do this_. Harry didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but right now, he was regretting his decision.

 _It's only a birthday present, what's the worse that can happen?_

He'd been shopping in Diagon Alley when he saw the cravat in the window, and he knew straight away that he needed to buy it. _I'm not expecting anything in return, I just want him to know that I care…?_

 _Does he care?_

Harry was eager to see him again, but his nerves stopped him from writing Severus a letter asking to see him again. Maybe it's not serious to him; perhaps he does this with a lot of people.

With a quick shake of his head, he put the lid on the box and practically threw it at the owl to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **The Second Wizarding War Anniversary Ball.**_

 _ **2nd May 2004.**_

Harry strolled into the Entrance Hall alone and he glanced around at the other guests heading towards the Great Hall. _Hermione is sick._ He had a feeling she was lying about her illness, but he wasn't confident enough to question her on it.

 _She has been upset for a week now and I think Lucius has something to do with it._ Over the past few months, Harry had tried to coax some information out of her about her 'friendship' with Malfoy, but she wouldn't give away anything.

 _Maybe it was just a kiss, and maybe she is just ill._

"Harry!" A distant voice shouted. "Harry, slow down!" He turned around and caught sight of Ginny running towards him. She wore a flattering red dress and her hair rested on her head in a fancy updo. "Hello."

"Hi...what are you doing here?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but he knew that none of the Weasleys ever came to this event.

"I decided to come along to see what it's like," She smiled up at him, then laced her arm through his. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good then we can go together. I've been meaning to talk to you about something," She explained and Harry felt compelled to back away from her. She didn't disgust him, he just hated the idea of someone seeing them together.

Harry observed her closely. _She looks determined, I wonder why?_

"Ginny can we talk later, I don't think it's a good idea for people to see us together. They'll get the wrong idea and it will be all over the papers by morning," Harry gently brushed her hand off his arm then flashed her an innocent smile.

"But, I really need to talk to you," She tilted her head, and Harry suddenly realised what she was hinting at.

 _She wants to talk about us._

"Ginny, please, I have-"

"I'll come and find you later for a chat," Before he could move she pounced forward and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't in the way that Hermione did, she did it like she used to when they dated. "See you in a bit."

Ginny sauntered off and Harry followed her with annoyed eyes. _Why did she have to do that?_ He rubbed his cheek just as he became aware of flaming eyes on him. He turned to see a furious Severus approaching while Lucius trailed behind him.

 _Did he see? Please tell me he didn't see!?_

Harry's heart beat rapidly in his chest, and the delight that came from seeing him wearing the cravat he got him for his birthday, disappeared quickly when Severus walked past him without any acknowledgement.

Lucius tutted as he passed. "Shame on you, Potter."

"W-What?" Harry stammered. "I…" He started to chase after Severus but came to a halt when they arrived at the Great Hall and he purposefully submerged himself into the crowds.

 _What a bloody idiot!_

Harry stalked into the room and saw the brooding man heading towards the drinks table. He managed to avoid the people that tried to engage him in conversation, and when he arrived at Severus' side he was finishing off a glass of firewhiskey.

"Severus—" His menacing glare made Harry's words die on his tongue.

"I do not wish to talk to you, Potter," He hissed. "Go and find your pretty little girlfriend."

"Didn't I give you a chance to explain yourself when I thought you were on a date?" Harry moved closer and equalled his glare.

"You have a chance to explain yourself in five words."

 _Five words?! Merlin's beard, what the bloody hell is wrong with this senile git!_

 _Five words...well all right then!_

"Jealousy is handsome on you."

Severus' glass paused at his lips and he regarded him with perplexed eyes. Harry was ecstatic that he'd managed to catch him off guard.

"She turned up here and started to get clingy with me, and when she kissed my cheek it was so sudden that it finished before I could react."

"That's more than five words."

"It's still the truth though," Harry wanted to touch him.

Jealousy did look good on him; he wouldn't welcome the trait always, but Harry could begin to fantasize about how he'd react if he caught an older woman getting too handsy with him. _Maybe a brutal snog in a passageway, or a punishing blowjob in the bathroom._

"I...you got my present," Harry's cheeks flooded with colour. _I did the right thing…I'm glad._

"So it seems," He exhaled and poured some more firewhiskey into a glass. "You shouldn't stay around me for too long, otherwise we'll end up all over the newspapers by tomorrow."

"Let's go for a walk," Harry didn't know where his confidence was coming from, but he might as well put it to good use.

"A walk?" Severus quirked a raven brow and Harry responded with an inviting tilt of the head.

"It's a nice evening, we should enjoy all it has to offer us."

"And what would we be doing on such a glorious evening?" He said lowly.

"We can have a walk, maybe talk for a while," Harry whispered. "I've heard there are a lot of quiet places."

Severus played along with a smirk and placed his glass on the table. "I can think of many quiet places hidden around the castle."

Harry's smile widened and they made their way through the crowd and left the Great Hall. Harry missed the venomous eyes of Ginny who slowly followed behind them.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they headed outside into the warm night. Harry found his eyes wandering to the cravat around Severus' neck, and an elated feeling made his steps more light.

"One would think you've been sleeping with a coat hanger in your mouth," Severus glanced at him and Harry giggled in response.

 _Did I just giggle…? Merlin I definitely am a blushing maiden._

"What are you doing with your life now that you're done being the hero of the wizarding world?" He asked, and Harry pulled his eyes away from him so he could focus on walking in a straight line. _I don't want to embarrass myself by walking into something._

"I collect artefacts," He said sheepishly. "Other than that I stay at home bored."

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly, and Harry suddenly felt ashamed. _I haven't done anything with my life…_

"That's all?" He pushed and Harry nodded his head. "I thought you would be doing something more dramatic."

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not."

Compared to everything Severus has done in his life, he felt embarrassed. Yes, he'd defeated Voldemort, but that's all he had to hold to his name. Severus owned a successful potions business and he'd seen in the Prophet all the new potions he'd created. _All I do is sit around reading books and fawning over artefacts._

"What type of artefacts do you collect?" He asked, and Harry perked up at the sound of interest in his voice.

"None of the dark kind, obviously. I tend to go after the ones with a meaningful history behind them," He explained then looked up at the moon. "It's more of a hobby, but I don't have anything better to do with my time."

Severus' eyes roamed over his body leaving behind goosebumps, and Harry regarded him with heated eyes. They continued to talk about the littlest of things, while at the same time, rarely taking their eyes off one another.

Harry enjoyed listening to his stories about work and how he was in the middle of improving a pain relief potion. It made him happy to see the slight curve of his lips as he talked about his passions and he soon forgot about his woes of not doing much with his life.

They headed into a part of the Forbidden Forest, and the moment the trees concealed them Harry was pinned up against one being kissed hungrily. Harry's nerves didn't rattle his stomach for once because this was all starting to feel like second nature to him.

 _Kissing him feels normal._

If you'd asked him a couple of years ago that he'd be excited at the idea of kissing Severus Snape, he would've thrown up and told them to go to hell. Yet, it felt right being here with him, and he wanted more. So much more.

Severus undid his trousers and his hand slipped around his cock. He started to work his forming erection slowly while keeping their lips together. Harry moaned into the kiss and moved his hand down to grasp Severus through his trousers.

The husky groan that came from him caused Harry's arousal to heighten. He didn't like that Severus hadn't gotten his own release after their encounter at the Burrow, so he intended to make sure he left pleasured.

"Severus!" Lucius shouted from somewhere far away.

They stopped kissing immediately and Severus growled in anger as he removed his hand from Harry's cock. _Well, thanks a bloody lot Malfoy!_ He didn't want him to leave and the needy look on his face didn't stop Severus from muttering his goodbye and leaving to find Lucius.

"Great…" Harry adjusted himself and walked out of the trees with his shoulders slumped forward.

He started to wonder about what he wanted from all of this. _If we stopped speaking to one another would I be sad? Yes. Would I miss him? Probably. Does he want me? I don't know._ All of his questions would only be answered by asking, but they never stayed around one another long enough to chat. They had the opportunity today, but he had gotten carried away with listening to his stories, and hadn't wanted to ruin the moment.

 _The next time I see him, I'll ask him._

* * *

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place.**_

 _ **Harry's 24th Birthday.**_

 _ **July 31st 2004.**_

Harry smiled over the rim of his mug at the presents and cards on his table. He felt overwhelmed by all the generous gifts and heartwarming words his friends had bestowed upon him. _I should write back to them all to thank them._

Ron sent a letter along with his present, and the parchment had been covered with a questionable sticky substance and it smelt like sick. Danielle had given birth to a bright ginger-haired girl called Erin, who threw up all over Harry the first time he held her.

When Hermione had seen her, she grinned for the rest of the day and muttered something about baby fever. _I should go and see Hermione now._

Harry got ready to leave when a large black owl thumped at his window. He turned to regard it cautiously then opened the glass to take the parcel from him.

 _Is this from Severus?_

He looked back at the owl to see it fly off. _I think it is_. Harry tore at the paper and beamed down at the old book.

 _ **The Rarest of Finds.**_

It was a book about rare artefacts that have only been written about and never found. The book itself was rare and he'd been trying to hunt a copy down for years, but here it was, as a gift from Severus.

 _Oh, I'm so happy!_ He carefully opened it up and scanned the first page. _This is the best present I've received...maybe I should tell Hermione?_ She would question who gave it to him so it seemed like the perfect time to tell her.

Harry nodded his head and placed the book on the table. He headed towards the fireplace and floo'd to Hermione's flat; it was open for some reason, she never left it unlocked. Harry stepped out into her flat then let out an embarrassed yelp.

"OH! I'M SO SORRY!" His hands flew to his face and he frantically flopped onto the sofa and buried his face into a cushion.

The image was already burnt into his mind, and he would never be able to rid it from his memory. Lucius Malfoy with his trousers down his ankles while he did some very adult things to his best friend on the table.

Harry's mind ran a mile a minute, and he couldn't stop his internal freak out. _How embarrassing, I can't believe I just saw that! What's going on? I think I might be sick!_

"Harry," Hermione chuckled. "You can look now."

He almost didn't want to, but he reluctantly sat up and stared at them. Lucius looked as smug as ever while Hermione's cheeks were pink.

"I-I'll see you later," Harry jumped towards the floo and returned home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Chapter 5 ~**_

 _ **Malfoy Manor.  
Lucius Malfoy's Birthday.  
9th September 2004.**_

There were many things Harry didn't want to see in his life, one of those was his best friend snogging Malfoy—he may have been exaggerating the snogging part, because he only kissed her lightly on the lips then took her arm.

Lucius was a courteous man and Harry detested that he couldn't find something to poke at and tell him he was wrong. Lucius had started to frequent at Grimmauld Place with Hermione ever since he started courting her. _Yes, my best friend is dating a Malfoy._

He didn't like him much, but Hermione seemed happy being with him, so he kept his comments to himself. It turns out that she hadn't turned up at the last anniversary ball because she and Lucius had come to blows over something. He had soon come over to apologise, and then they'd started dating secretly; Harry knew she wouldn't have said anything for a long time if he hadn't walked in on them.

 _I'm happy for her...she gets to see the person she likes daily, I don't._ Harry never told Hermione about Severus, but he knew there was a chance that Lucius may have told her. _He knows everything.  
_  
 _And now here I am at his birthday party._

Harry was walking on a nervous cloud. Hermione had told him that Severus wished to talk to him at the party; Lucius told her to relay the message, and Harry wondered if it was serious. _Is he going to end things? No, he wouldn't pass it on like a message...does he have a proposition for me?  
_  
He looked around for any sign of Severus, _I hope he's here because I have plans for him tonight_. He'd done his research and knew exactly how to pleasure him correctly. _I've got this in the bag and I'll finally get to surprise him-  
_  
"Harry!" Ginny latched onto his arm and he froze.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He understood why she'd been at the anniversary ball, but not why she was here.

"A few of my friends received invitations, so I decided to tag along. How are you?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm doing well."

"I'm glad! We didn't have a chance to talk at the ball, so we should do so now," She pulled him out of the ballroom and a familiar face walked through the front doors as they left.

Harry's eyes widened, and he gave Severus a pleading look, but his face remained void of emotions. _Oh, bugger…_

"Ginny," He said. "I have something I need to take care of-"

"Just hear me out!" She exclaimed and they stopped by a tree. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now."

"About?"

"Us."

And there it was, Harry's sign that he needed to get the hell away from her. _I need to find Severus. We need to talk about everything.  
_  
"Ginny, there is no us," He sighed.

"Can't there be? You're lonely Harry, and we used to have fun together," She explained. "I can make you happy."

"Ginny, I'm doing fine on my own. I'm not looking for a relationship, and without seeming rude, I don't want one with you, ever."

She looked as if she might cry. "H-How could you say that?! I thought you loved me?"

"I do Ginny; I'm just not _in_ love with you," He hoped she understood where he was coming from.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you'll make some other man happy," He smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm just not attracted to you Ginny, I don't really fancy myself liking women anymore."

"What?" She stepped closer to him. "Is this because of that slimy git?"

Harry's mouth opened in shock. "H-How did you...excuse me?"

"I followed you at the anniversary ball, and to my surprise, I see you two doing some very questionable things in the Forbidden Forest. How could you?!" With a swift stomp, she crushed his toes into the ground and stormed off.

"OW!" Harry hopped on one foot and glared at her fading form. _What the hell just happened?_

There was a flash of a camera and Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin's beard," He quickly headed inside away from the prodding eyes of the press. _I need to find Severus._

Harry went into the ballroom and smiled Hermione's way where she happily danced with Lucius. Severus was nowhere in sight but out the corner of his eye he spotted the quick movement of a black figure. He hurried after him and called out his name, but he continued up the stairs.

"Severus!" They came to a stop in a far away hall and Severus turned to look at him blankly. "I need to talk to you-"

"I do not wish to talk to you."

"Not this again. Please, can we sit down and talk about...us," Harry stepped closer but Severus took a long stride back. He could see his walls falling back into place around him, _does he not trust me?  
_  
Severus chuckled. "Potter, when did I ever give you the impression there was an us?"

"Do you send everyone you know presents on their birthday? Especially ones with a meaning?" He retorted with tight fists. "This is stupid, I don't want to argue over something so pointless."

"I'm merely speaking facts Potter, I cannot help if it offends you," His tone resembled that of when he was a professor. Harry didn't like it one bit, and he tried his best to control the anger threatening to burst out.

"What offends me is that you won't acknowledge what has happened between us?" Harry shouted his cheeks turning red. "I may not know you as much as I want to, but I know for a fact that you don't go around giving your ex-students blowjobs in bathrooms, or snogging the senseless in dark passageways!"

His words seemed to anger Severus, and Harry saw the fire flare in his eyes. "It meant nothing to me, Potter!" He charged forward and pulled him close by the front of his robes.

Their eyes met in a battle of heat, each of them trying to scold the other to make their point. There was a part of him that wished Severus would just kiss him, but this was a real argument, not something a simple snog would solve.

"How could you say that it meant nothing to you?" His breathing hitched in the back of his throat. "Do I mean anything to you?"

"No," Severus shook him slightly and continued to glare down at him. They were so close that Harry could almost kiss him, but he knew that Severus would throw him against the wall and hex him if he tried to. "I don't care about you."

His eyes betrayed him as he became focused on Harry's lips, and a softness fluttered across his face, but his cold persona soon masked it.

"Well, I care about you," Harry whispered.

"I'll enjoy telling people how I got to reject the feelings of Potter himself."

"Stop calling me Potter," He spoke through gritted teeth. A smug smile grew on Severus' face and Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself.

"You remind me of your mother, so I decided to see what it would be like."

"Stop it," Harry growled.

"It's the truth, you have her eyes and I couldn't resist."

"Shut up!" Harry slammed his hands against his chest causing him to stagger back a little. "Why would you say that?!"

Severus mocked him with a tilt of his head, there was no compassion on his face, no sign of him ever caring, and it was breaking Harry's heart. _He's doing it on purpose._

"You can admit you're afraid," Harry said. "I understand that you don't trust a lot of people, but I'm not going to hurt you-"

"I've told you many times not to flatter yourself, Potter," He chuckled deeply. "Do not believe for one second that you have any kind of hold over me."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I am done talking to you," Severus turned around and Harry grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop him. He pulled away violently, jolting Harry forward a little. "Do not touch me."

"I-I don't understand? What's wrong?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to stop tears from forming in his eyes. "If this is about Ginny-"

"Potter, I'm done with this," He growled. "Please refrain from talking to me if we ever cross paths again."

Severus turned one last time and Harry let him disappear down the corridor. He followed him with blurry eyes, then fled down the opposite end of the hall and down the stairs. Cameras started flashing and a wave of questions entered his ears.  
 _  
_" _Is it true that you cheated on Ginny Weasley?_ "

" _How long have you and Professor Snape been having an affair?"_

" _When did he start taking advantage of you? Were you still his student at the time?"_

Harry couldn't breathe properly. He forced his way through the forming crowd; he heard the distant shouts coming from Hermione, but when the door was in sight, he ran outside and apparated into the garden of Grimmauld Place.

...

The steam from his mug started to fog his glasses, but Harry continued to stare blankly at the newspaper. In big bold letters it said:

 _ **Ex-Death Eater, Severus Snape, has tainted our precious hero Harry Potter.**_

None of it was true, yet, Harry didn't care anymore.

 _I'm done trying._

Severus could go and rot in hell for all he cared. Harry kept repeating last night's argument over and over again in his mind. The more he thought over it, the more he started to hate Severus for what he'd done to him these past two years.

He couldn't believe they'd been at it for two years to begin with. Even though they rarely saw each other throughout the years, he still felt like an immense bond had been torn to shreds.

Ginny was behind all this and Harry couldn't find it within himself to be angry at her. She still had feelings for him, so she lashed out when he rejected her. It wasn't the right thing to do, but once again, Harry found himself not caring.

 _Maybe I'm making a big deal out of this...it wasn't like Severus was ready to make a commitment._ Harry hated that he'd got the wrong end of the stick, he hadn't been expecting some huge confession from him, just a sign that it meant as much to Severus as it did to him.

Harry had never fooled around or had a one night stand. There had only been Ginny, and now Severus; he would choose Severus again in a heartbeat. _Perhaps I clung to the idea of him because I felt lonely and bored?  
_  
"Harry?" The kitchen door creaked open and a sad Hermione wandered in and took a seat opposite him. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?" She didn't sound angry, just disappointed.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "There's nothing to tell anymore," His throat was dry, so he sipped his warm tea. "We were just fooling around," He hissed under his breath.

"Yes, because your face looks exactly how one's should after parting ways with someone they were just fooling around with," She replied sarcastically. "What happened?"

"He's such a...git!" He buried his fingers in his hair and stared at the newspaper. "I thought that he at least cared about me, but I seem to have deluded myself somehow. Two years have been wasted and I know we didn't see a lot of each other but things were pretty intense between us...but, there was never an us apparently."

Hermione sighed. "He's an idiot."

"I know that, but so am I," Harry rubbed his hands over his face then settled for tapping his fingers against the table. "I was getting involved with Snape, so of course he would be cruel…"

"Do you care for him?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"I wish I didn't though; he said some awful things to me last night, I cannot forgive him for it—he compared me to my mother!"

"Sort your life out then," Hermione said carefully. "Prove him wrong by becoming the best version of yourself. Snape isn't worth getting yourself so upset about, just think about what's out there for you to discover—maybe if Snape was a different type of person, things would've gone more smoothly, but he's not. The only thing you need to do is be yourself."

Harry stared at her for a while then nodded his head. "You're right...I need to change and move on with my life."

"Your feelings towards Snape were never wrong so don't ever think that; it was just unfortunate that you cared for a man who couldn't handle your emotions with care. I'll be here to support you and so will Ron."

"Ron?"

"He was the one who woke me up waving the paper in my face. Lucius almost hexed him into next week, thankfully, he had been holding Erin at the time and her cries made him pause," She explained and Harry smiled a little.

"Did you forget to close the floo?"

"Yes," She muttered. "Lucius is already trying to get me to move into the manor with him, so he can stop unwanted pests from entering my flat freely."

"Does he really make you happy?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid so," She chuckled. "I'm just as surprised as you; never in a million years would I have put me and him together, but we work."

"I'm happy for you," He reached over to grab her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for giving me advice."

"I'm always going to be here for you," She got to her feet and brushed the front of her clothes. "Now, I will only allow you one day to brood, because tomorrow Ron and I will be coming over to whip you into shape. Understand?"

Harry laughed. "I understand."


End file.
